By All Who Meet Him
by operationhenry
Summary: An OUAT/Maleficent crossover AU fic that focuses on Regina and Henry. Once upon a time, an Evil Queen cursed a baby prince out of vengeance. For twelve years, she secretly watched over the child, waiting for the day of her curse to come. However, the Queen began to sincerely regret cursing the child when she found herself beginning to care for him...
1. The Christening

**Author's Note**

_**So I'm very nearly finished with college for the year now and so, I wanted to do some writing to keep me occupied for the summer!**_

_**I know a lot of people view Malora as a Swan Queen relationship but I personally see it more as a Regina/Henry relationship. Also, I knew someone would probably be on writing a Maleficent AU for SQ anyway and, in my opinion, there isn't enough Regina and Henry fanfiction out there. Or Emma and Henry, for that matter. So I decided to do something different and write an AU for Regal Believer. I'd better just add that Swanfire are married in this fic, but their relationship's pretty irrelevant story-telling wise, if I'm honest, so they'll only really ever be touched upon. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time or Maleficent. All credit to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

Chapter One – The Christening

It was a joyous day in the Enchanted Forest as all the creatures gathered, in light of the celebrations taking place for the birth of the land's new future King.

The throne room of the land's royal palace was full of people, all of whom were cheery and seemed delighted at the birth of their new prince, Henry. The room was decorated extravagantly; candles were placed all around the room and, near the thrones where the current reigning monarchs, King Baelfire and Queen Emma, were seated, lay a baby's crib.

Above the heads of the people, three fairies flew through the air, towards the thrones of the royals.

"Your Majesties," One addressed, bowing and speaking only once she and her two accomplices were within hearing range of the two seated monarchs. The fairy that had spoken was dressed in blue and had curly head of light brown hair. "I am Blue, and these are my sisters," She indicated to the two other fairies in the royals' presence. "Nova and Tinkerbell."

The other two fairies – another brunette but this time in pink and a blonde in green – bowed in turn. The one called Nova, in the pink clothes, was the one to speak up this time.

"I-if we may, your Majesties, my sisters and I have come to bring gifts to the prince."

Both monarchs smiled at Nova's words and Baelfire indicated to his son's cradle in invitation. The three fairies eagerly fluttered over in that direction and peered in awe at the baby boy looking up at them from inside of it.

Prince Henry already shared features of both of his parents. His hazel-green eyes were much like his mothers and his fine brown hair was an indication that he would have the locks of his father.

Blue was the first to bestow her gift.

"Sweet Henry," One of Blue's tiny hands lifted a wand in the baby's direction as she spoke. "I bestow upon you the gift of kindness. You will look with fondness on all people and all creatures alike." A pleasant light blue glow emerged from the wand's tip and settled around the baby prince before fading to nothing.

Next up was Nova, who fluttered eagerly forward. The creature cleared her throat and got her wand at the ready, as she began to speak in the same way her sister had.

"Sweet Henry," Nova too lifted her wand in the direction of the child. "I bestow upon you the gift of happiness. May you never feel sad or lonely; may you always find joy, wherever you go." This time a light pink glow settled around Henry, before, like the first, fading.

Finally, it was Tinkerbell's turn to give a gift to the baby prince. She too briefly prepared herself, before pointing her wand in Henry's direction and starting off her speech in the same way that her two sisters had.

"Sweet Henry," She began. "I bestow upon you the gift of –"

Before Tinkerbell could say anymore, the doors of the throne room were forced open and a wind swept through the room. The place darkened as the sudden breeze put out the candles and audible gasps from the crowd filled the throne room as they noticed a dark, shadowy figure stood in the doorway.

King Baelfire's heart sank. The very thing he and his wife feared would happen had come to pass. A shiver went through the room as a familiar, sultry voice came from the entrance's direction.

"Sorry I'm late."


	2. The Queen's Curse

**_Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Chapter Two – The Queen's Curse

As the figure in the doorway began to make their way into the room, King Baelfire blamed himself. Any pain that this person was about to inflict was because of him, and his history with the figure.

The owner of the voice was a beautiful witch called Regina, with dark features. A smirk graced her painted red lips as she made her way towards the dais. Fitted on her head was a black, jewelled headdress and she had long dark hair that was styled to the side of her head and fell neatly about halfway down the length of her black gown and in one of her hands, she held a staff.

"The Evil Queen," One member of the crowd gasped.

As she walked further into the room, two of Baelfire's guards ran towards her, unsheathing their swords. However, she lifted her arms out to the side and made the two fly across the room into the walls, knocking them out.

When she reached the dais, she glanced around at the shaken crowd, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Well, what a nice turn out," She said, her evil smirk widening a little. At this point, a squawk was heard outside of the throne room. Above the heads of the crowd, a large black raven flew into the room and landed atop the staff in Regina's hand. She stroked the creature's feathers affectionately as she continued to speak, this time turning slightly to address Baelfire and his wife.

"I must say though, I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted here," Baelfire told her, though his tone showed too much of his concern for the comment to sound as in malice as he'd probably intended.

Regina looked saddened at his words for a moment before her lips upturned in a grin and she laughed a little. The sound was cold and humourless and it sent a shiver through the room.

"Oh dear," Regina mock-pouted. "What an awkward situation. No matter, I'd merely wished to join in with the celebrations for your son."

Everyone in the room seemed to frown in surprise that Regina almost seemed genuine in that. Queen Emma was one of them in this situation and, as she spoke up next, her surprise showed in her tone of voice as well.

"You're not offended?"

"On the contrary, dear," Regina smiled. "In fact, I,_ too_, shall bestow a gift on the child."

Audible gasps were heard from the crowd then and the tension in the room began to inflate even further. The crow that had rested on Regina's staff let out a squawk before flying over their heads again and out through the open doors.

"We want _nothing _of yours!" Baelfire spat, in warning.

"But you shall have it," The Queen grinned. "Or rather," She indicated towards Henry's cradle. "_He_ shall."

Further gasps filled the room as Regina made her way towards the baby's crib.

"Stay away from the Prince!" Blue warned as she and her fairy sisters flew in front of the child protectively.

Regina practically rolled her eyes at that before flicking her wrist in the fairies' direction, sending them hurling through the air and into a small, gold chest to the far left of Henry's cradle, the lid of it snapping shut as they landed inside.

Regina then peered in at the baby, her lip upturning slightly at the sight of the gurgling boy, before she held a hand out in the child's direction, a dark purple glow emerging from her palm as she began to speak.

"Listen well, all of you!" The Queen's voice boomed through the throne room, striking further fear into the already terrified crowd. "The Prince shall indeed grow up kind and happy and he shall be beloved by all who meet him…"

Regina's gaze then set upon a decoration of a tiny, pretend apple that was hanging from part of the room's structure, and she smirked evily. Moving away from the child's cradle, she stood for the entire crowd to see, threw her arms out to side, one of her hands still holding onto her staff. Her voice continued to boom through the throne room as she continued to speak, dark purple smoke beginning to billow around her.

"But, on the night of his thirteenth birthday, he will take a bite from a poisonous apple and fall into a sleep like death, **never** to awaken!"

The horrified gasps of the crowd were growing louder the longer this scene continued. King Baelfire, who'd been rendered speechless up until this point, finally found his voice once more.

"Please," He appealed to the witch in desperation.

Regina's arms remained at her side as she watched Baelfire, her smirk only growing wider at his plea.

"I like you begging," She told him, her tone cruel. "Do it again."

Regina's love of Baelfire's pain stemmed from the history the pair of them shared. The two had been friends once, in their childhoods, but that changed when the two of them reached their late teens. They'd only ever been friends, for Regina had fallen in love with a stable boy called Daniel, but her controlling mother, Cora, had the two of them betrothed, for he was the heir of his father's kingdom. But, Baelfire knew about Regina and Daniel and Cora overheard him expressing concern about going through with the marriage. She eventually manipulated the teenager into confessing about Regina and Daniel's relationship. This, Baelfire later discovered, had led to Cora murdering Daniel.

Against his better judgement, Baelfire did what Regina had demanded.

"I beg of you," He pleaded, making eye contact with her and attempting to appeal to any part of the sweet, kind child this sorceress had once been that still existed within her.

The smirk on Regina's face never wavering, she tilted her head slightly in acceptance before continuing to speak again.

"The Prince **can** be woken from his sleep, but only by _True Love's Kiss_," Regina practically spat the last few words out, before she finalised her curse. "This Curse will last until the end of time, and no power in any land can change it!"

Regina then casted the cloud of purple smoke up into the air and it came to settle around baby Henry, who let out a fearful wail. Another cold laugh filled the room then, as more smoke began to billow around the sorceress. When it dispated, she had gone, but the sound of her cold, humourless laughter still lingered.


	3. The Cottage

**Author's Note**

**I feel a bit iffy about this chapter. It's not as long as I would have liked it to be. But hey ho, I hope you guys like it nonetheless and **

**_Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Chapter Three – The Cottage

After the christening, King Baelfire ordered his guards to destroy all of the apple trees in the kingdom that they could find. He then bestowed the care of his son to Blue, Nova and Tinkerbell and the fairies conjured a cottage deep in a forest, believing they would be able to raise the young prince safely there. But, when darkness fell on the first night, they were proven wrong.

It was late and dark when the loud squawk of Regina's raven accomplice, Sidney, came through baby Henry's open window. He wasn't alone; Regina appeared outside of the window moments later and, as the raven moved to perch on her shoulder, the sorceress glared in at the child.

"Hm," The sorceress hummed, sounding unimpressed as she looked at Henry. The baby's hazel-green eyes met her brown ones and a smile came across his features as he gurgled in her direction.

The raven on Regina's shoulder let out another squawk when Regina turned and nodded in his direction. He then moved from his mistress' side and flew through the darkness, landing on top of the cottage roof.

Regina's gaze then returned to the window and she narrowed her eyes in a glare at the still smiling baby prince.

"I hate you," She hissed. "Little _prince_." She spat the last word like an insult just as a purple smoke cloud surrounded her. Once the cloud had cleared, Regina had gone.

The next day, a baby's cry could be heard throughout the forest. Had anyone been passing by the cottage on that day, they would have seen three fairies disguised as peasant women attempting to feed a raw carrot to a wailing baby boy. Nova, Blue and Tinkerbell were devoting so much time to getting Henry to stop crying, that they didn't noticen when a cloud of purple smoke appeared behind a nearby tree. Nor did they notice when Sidney the raven, who'd kept himself hidden at the cottage overnight, flew in the direction of the prior mentioned tree.

When he landed behind it, he found himself next to his newly-arrived mistress. Henry's loud wails were still ringing through the forest air and Regina had brought her hands up to cover her ears, attempting to block out the noise.

"Idiots," She growled through gritted teeth. She turned to look at the raven next to her then. "It's going to _starve _with those three incompetent fools looking after it."

Later that night, when Blue, Nova and Tinkerbell were resting, Henry's wails were still continuing. Sidney the Raven returned to the cottage that night, this time without his mistress in tow, and, had he not been carrying a leather bottle in his beak, he would have let out a disapproving squawk at the noise.

The bird lightly dropped the leather bottle close to the crying baby's head and the child managed to latch a tiny fist onto it and pull the tip to his mouth. Henry's cries were finally silenced as he suckled from the leather bottle and Sidney, letting out a light squawk, reached his clawed feet from the window ledge and began to lightly rock the baby's crib.

"Is it done?" Regina barked at Sidney, on his return to her castle from the cottage.

The sorceress' magic allowed Sidney to take many forms. He most commonly took the form of a raven, for that had been his only form prior to serving Regina, but he was currently in his human form; an olive skinned man, with greying hair and dark, loose-fitting clothes,

"It is, my Queen," Sidney confirmed, bowing his head slightly.

"Good," Regina said with a nod, before waving a hand in Sidney's direction, returning him back to the form of a raven. "Ensure that the child remains fed and that those three fools don't allow it to fall from a cliff in the meantime." Regina turned away slightly and waved a dismissive hand in the bird's direction. "For the Curse to come to pass, the child has to actually _be alive _for his thirteenth birthday."

Sidney was sceptical that the Curse was Regina's only motivation for keeping the child alive. He doubted even an Evil Queen had the heart to let a baby starve to death. Nonetheless, the bird bowed his head at the orders and took off through an open palace window, heading back in the direction of the prince's cottage.


	4. The Toddler

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated, guys! I've been busy doing stuff lately and always had the intention to work on this chapter but kept forgetting about doing it. But hey ho, never mind! Here you have your first proper Regina/Henry interaction! :D This is pretty similar to a short drabble I did based on Maleficent on my Henry roleplay account, as well as the movie itself of course.**

**_Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Chapter Four - The Toddler

From then on, Sidney was sent on a regular basis to watch over the young prince and often, Regina would join him. They tended to hide out of sight, for the fairies would often be close by, but when it came to the child's care, the three often continued to be very incompetent. Meaning Regina and Sidney often had to look after him themselves.

For example, at one stage, when Henry was three years old, the fairies would often take him to a nearby meadow, which was on the top of a rather steep cliff, to play from time to time. On one of these occasions, Regina and Sidney were watching in hiding once again when Regina pointed something out to her companion.

"Oh look, Sidney," Regina nodded towards the meadow, suddenly having an aura of amusement and something less clear about her. "The little _prince_ is about to fall from the cliff."

Sure enough, a giggling Henry had begun chasing a butterfly, which was leading him straight towards the cliff edge. But, just as he began to fall, Regina waved a hand in the toddler's direction. Purple smoke surrounded the tiny boy's falling form and when it dissipated, he was gone. He re-appeared moments later in another cloud of smoke, safely away from the cliff edge and he landed safely in a soft patch of grass. The little boy's eyes widened in surprise, and flitted around for a moment in search of answer of how that had happened. Moments later, though, another butterfly appeared. This one was flying in the opposite direction, back towards the fairies. Henry proceeded to chase it, his confusion forgotten.

That wasn't the only time Henry strayed from the fairies as a toddler. But the next was not in such dangerous circumstances. Regina hadn't even noticed that anyone had discovered her hiding place before she heard a "Hi!" behind her and spun around to the see the toddler prince about four or so feet in front of her. A wide smile was on his face and he was giggling a little as he watched her.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare at him, folding her arms. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Go away." She told him, trying to make her tone sound as stern as possible.

He didn't move.

"Go _away_," Regina repeated.

But the child had other ideas. He moved towards her, the smile never leaving his face, and lifted his little arms in the air, an indication that he wanted to be lifted up.

Regina stepped back at that, turning away from him.

"I don't like children," She growled. "So I don't like _you_."

Henry was still not fazed. He took another few steps towards her and lifted his arms up in the air once more.

"Up!" He practically demanded.

And, with a heavy sigh, Regina gave in. She turned back towards him, reaching down and carefully lifting him up into her arms.

Almost instantly, one of Henry's hands shot out and latched on gently to part of her hair, his fingers twirling it a little. Regina's entire demeanour seemed to soften as she watched him. She'd been the feared and infamous Evil Queen for so long, that she'd more or less forgotten what it was to not be automatically hated by someone. It was merely the toddler's innocence that made him not afraid of her. Regina knew that. But still, when the toddler released his hold on her hair and rested his head on his shoulder, it was almost as if the anger and hatred she felt for so long was beginning to melt away, just for a moment. And it was **dangerous **for that to happen where Baelfire's child was involved.

She placed the little boy back down on the ground then, and urged him back in the direction of his three fairy aunts' cottage. She decided then, as her signature purple cloud of magic surrounded her to take her back to her castle; she would have to try and distance herself from the young prince from now one. She could not risk **anything **preventing her from getting her revenge.


End file.
